


Observing Displays of Emotion in Deviants - Report

by hauntedbytears



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Androids, How Do I Tag, Jericho (Detroit: Become Human), Lab Report, M/M, Robots, Why Did I Write This?, science but also no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedbytears/pseuds/hauntedbytears
Summary: Lab reports from the observation of deviant response to loss.Subjects:One damaged Rk200 model recovered from explosion of "Jericho" vessel.One PL600 apprehended and destroyed on Stratford Tower.Environment: Lab #3





	Observing Displays of Emotion in Deviants - Report

**Author's Note:**

> Do I know what this is? No.
> 
> Will I post it? Yes.
> 
> Should you read it? please

Test Subject: RK200, damaged in explosion of abandoned vessel ‘Jericho’, alias: Markus.

Note: Damage on left arm, face, and torso have been left unaltered. LED has since been reinstalled onto deviant model to allow for surveillance.

 

Environment: Lab #3, Sterile, Enforced one one-way mirror, Contains one table.

         Contains one PL600 model, found and destroyed on Stratford Tower, alias: Simon

 

Interactions have been recorded between subject and PL600 model prior to experiment. Nature of relations remains unknown.

 

Note: Profiles on other deviants have since been recorded and filed.

 

Day 1:

PL600: Deactivated

RK200: Unresponsive

Though the functionality of “Markus” has been confirmed, the deviant shows no signs of responsiveness. LED remains blue despite extensive damages to hardware.

 

Day 2:

PL600: Deactivated

RK200: Minimal Responses

Deviant now active, has since remained in an upright position. However deviant has shown no reaction to current environment, and, with a lack of defined orders, has since entered low power mode. No acknowledgement currently of the damaged PL600 model.

Must consider hypothesis that damage to deviant system has caused total system reset.

 

Day 3:

PL600: Deactivated

RK200: Minimal Responses

Deviant remains in low power mode.

 

Day 10:

PL600: Deactivated

RK200: Minimal Responses

Alterations have since been made to method of research. Must consider if stimulus is required to catalyse action. New orders have since been entered. An addition of cyberlife bird have since been added to lab #3.

Note: Birds acquired to mimic image found in deviant memory drive, requires winding up every 24 hours. This is believed to potentially prompt deviant reactions.

 

Day 22:

PL600: Deactivated

RK200: Reactions?

Deviant has fully resumed general functions. However, LED has been noted to flicker at times when room is scanned, likely upon noticing of PL600 model. However, all such notices has resulted in the deviant turning away, potentially due to a processing error?

 

Day 27:

PL600: Deactivated

RK200: Instability Detected

Devices have picked up on software instability in RK200 model. Regulated commands are no longer obeyed. Deviant has taken to standing often in front of the one-way mirror. LED flickering has become more frequent and occurs for longer intervals. Scientists have been warned to ensure no external stimulus, e.g radio waves, may affect subject.

No cause for concern. Mirror has been previously enforced.

Note: Previous expectations that deviant may attempt to stop thirium bleeding proved false. Must find way to allow for maintenance of RK200 model as well as ensure thirium traces do not affect subject as an uncontrolled variable.

 

Day 28:

PL600: Deactivated

RK200: Functional

Demonstrations of instability have ceased. Subject resumes functions as normal.

Note: Brief deactivation occurred to allow for stoppage of bleeding. Nothing else has been altered.

 

Day 29:

PL600: Deactivated

RK200: Extreme Reactions

RK200 has shown signs of extreme software instability. Deviant has demonstrated potentially violent tendencies. Deactivated PL600 model and cyberlife birds remain unaffected. The deviant, interestingly, has resumed winding up the birds, but had also taken the unprompted step to release them from their cages. Thirium leak has resumed in arm and face due to activity.

Must be considered whether the brief deactivation had any effect on the sudden change in deviant behaviour.

Description of behaviour: Deviant attempted to break through the enforced one-way mirror, then, as the enforced mirror did not break, attempted to use the table to break the glass.

 

Day 30:

PL600: Deactivated

RK200: Unresponsive

Deviant has since retreated into a corner, exact recordings can be found in file 2.

General description: Deviant had assumed an almost upright fetal position, with face hidden in hands, curled up. This may be a symbol of additional deviant behaviour and emotional display, but such conclusions cannot be reached at this current point in time.

 

Day 31:

PL600: Deactivated

RK200: Notable Emotional Display

Deviant movement has been recorded early this morning. Deviant has attempted to communicate with PL600 model. Interactions include the repetition of PL600 alias “Simon”, and the attempt to interface. Such actions, occurring largely through the attempts to connect via a hand placed on the other deviant’s shoulder or cheek, has proved altogether ineffective.

Since the early morning, RK200 has resumed unresponsiveness, now clinging to the PL600 model.

Cyberlife birds have since ceased moving.

 

Day 36:

PL600: Deactivated

RK200: Notable Emotional Display

“Markus” shows first signs of movement since last recording. Signs of tears have been recorded but not yet confirmed due to limited visibility. Signs of distress have been detected in the deviant’s voice.

Notes: Deviant’s voice perfectly mimics human distress. So far, the only recorded audio activity has been of the PL600 alias “Simon”. Voice breaks and potential difficulty of “breathing” have been recorded. Severe trembling in limbs and distinct difficulty in speech have also been detected.

 

Day 37:

PL600: N/A

RK200: N/A

No change in behaviour detected.

Today’s log serves only to note that our intern has officially resigned. We wish her all the best.

Additionally, it must be recorded that deviant emotions are merely glitches in software, and should not be considered anything else.

 

Day 40:

PL600: Deactivated

RK200: Functional

Deviant has resumed programmed activity.

LED is now fully red.

 

Day 41:

PL600: Deactivated

RK200: Self Destructive Behaviour

Deviant has attempted to remove own thirium pump. Intervention was necessary to ensure RK200 activity continues.

 

Day 42:

PL600: Deactivated

RK200: “Despair” Noted

“Markus” shows distinct signs of additional instability. A refusal to leave the deactivated PL600’s side, as well as confirmed tears and emotional displays of grief (weeping, difficulty in breathing), leads to the additional confirmation that deviants are able to perfectly mimic despair.

Notes: Due to the unconfirmed nature of the relationship between the deviants, the true depth of emotion is not currently known. The current emotions shown may simply be a direct copy of observed human emotions, or an indication of deeper afflictions. It is hoped that further monitoring may reveal more in terms of this uncertainty.

 

Day 45:

PL600: No Data Transmitted

RK200: No Data Transmitted

WARNING: Deviants have stopped transmitting data.

 

Day 45:

PL600: No Data Transmitted

RK200: No Data Transmitted

WARNING: One-way mirror has been broken, potentially from outside trauma? Method of breakage and direction of damage remains unconfirmed. PL600 and RK200 have disappeared from lab #3. Traces of thirium have been found, indicating a possible path of escape, but trail is quickly fading. According to most recent data, “Simon” remains deactivated.

 

Day 45:

PL600: No Data Transmitted

RK200: No Data Transmitted

Direction of thirium traces remain mixed. It is likely that previous damages to the RK200 model has resulted in confusion. However, it must be considered that the trace was muddled on purpose, as ultimately, attempts to follow the trail proved useless.

 

Day 47:

PL600: No Data Transmitted

RK200: No Data Transmitted

Research has been deemed inconclusive. Lab #3 will be cleaned and returned to original state. All files have been marked for destruction due to lack of definite results and for that reason only.

Note: No other reasons have contributed to the decision to destroy all files.

 

Day 51:

PL600: signs of activity?

RK200: No Data Transmitted

**Author's Note:**

> I sat down very late at night the other day and thought the distinct sentence "Time to write something really trashy for this videa gam" so here u go, my 2 whole readers, it's something really trashy written for a video game.
> 
> ... This is like... Wattpad quality in terms of trashiness
> 
> Also note that this is based off a piece of art which I distinctly remember seeing but which I'm not gonna look for rn. Sorry. Feel free to link to anything this reminds u of.


End file.
